cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Lance
Sara Lance, (1986-2014, resurrected 2015), also known as Ta-er al-Safer or The Canary, is a former member of the League of Assassins and a vigilante during the Deathstroke Crisis. She was killed by Thea Queen while she was under the control of Malcolm Merlyn in a failed gambit to give Oliver Queen an incentive to fight and kill David Cain and wipe away his blood debt. At an unspecified point, she was resurrected by Damien Darhk. Early Life As revealed in Ab Initio, Canary Season 1 In Big Game, Laurel dreams of her. Later she is revealed to have been resurrected by Damien Darhk, as well as being in his employ. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Alternate reality In What Might Have Been, she is married to Nyssa. She and Laurel are pregnant at the same time, with Laurel being farther along than Sara. She later assists with the birth of Oliver and Laurel's firstborn. Canary Season 2 In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, THE CONVERGENCE Canary Season 3 Canary Season 4 Canary Season 5 Birds of Prey Season 1 Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 Birds of Prey Season 4 In Whispers, Birds of Prey Season 5 In The Black Damn Canary, Part 1, In The Black Damn Canary, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 7 Birds of Prey Season 8 Trivia * TBD Episode Absence In Canary Season 1, Sara is absent in 1 episode: * Canary/Flash In Canary Season 2, Sara is absent in 5 episodes: * Counting Bodies like Sheep * Arrangements * H.I.V.E. * Losing Your Memory * Canary Black In Canary Season 3, Sara is absent in 5 episodes: * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Sara is absent in 2 episodes: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell In Birds of Prey Season 3, Sara is absent in 1 episode: * Now and Then In Birds of Prey Season 6, Sara is absent in 2 episodes: * Child of Atlantis * The Woman in White In Birds of Prey Season 7, Sara is absent in 2 episodes: * What's Left of Me * Synecdoche Appearances * 92/150 (Birds of Prey) * 34/50 (Canary) * 27/69 (Arrow) * 3/36 (Batman) * 156 (total) (Canary S1) (9/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been (dream) * Generosity Overreach (flashbacks) * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm (flashbacks) * My Demons (dreams) (Canary S2) (5/10) * 2x04 Ab Initio (flashbacks) * 2x07 A League Of Their Own * 2x08 The Longbow Hunters * 2x09 Adam Raised A Cain * 2x10 You Have Failed This City (Canary S3) (4/10) * 3x01 The Storm (voice) * 3x02 There Is Healing * 3x07 The Prisoner * 3x08 The Kindness of Strangers (Canary S4) (8/10) * 4x02 See You Again * 4x03 Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * 4x05 Affairs * 4x06 The Sound and the Fury * 4x07 We Happy Few * 4x08 Glorious * 4x09 Anti-Life * 4x10 Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (8/10) * 5x01 Midway * 5x03 Birds of a Feather * 5x04 Reflections * 5x05 The Sisters Lance * 5x07 Inversions * 5x08 Tragedies * 5x09 The Purity of Hatred * 5x10 Birds of Prey (episode) (Birds of Prey S1) (17/17) * Nothing To Fear * No Hero * Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins * Phase One * Over It * Blood Eagle * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (3/17) * 2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * 2x02 Tower of Babel, Part 1 * 2x17 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (16/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Sisters * Devils & Dust * Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (1/17) * 4x15 Whispers (Batman S3) (3/15) * 3x01 Beautiful Lie * 3x04 Bulletproof * 3x15 No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Birds of Prey S5) (3/17) * 5x13 But Fear Itself * 5x16 The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * 5x17 The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S6) (20/22) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes (simulation) * Huntress * Hellbent (episode) * Public Enemies * Out of the Woods * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Any Means Necessary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * Dark Wings * The Greater Darkness * Close Your Eyes * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S7) (19/21) * 7x01 Long Day's Journey into Night * 7x02 Black Racer * 7x03 Death and the Maidens * 7x04 Three Nyssas * 7x05 My Soul To Take * 7x06 So Much Suffering * 7x07 Infinite (BOP) * 7x08 Broken Birds * 7x09 Breathe Into Me * 7x10 Whatever It Takes * 7x11 Erase This * 7x13 Losing You * 7x14 Dear Agony * 7x15 I Will Not Bow (BOP) * 7x16 Had Enough * 7x17 Better Days * 7x18 Stillwater * 7x20 Ares, Part 1 * 7x21 Ares, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S8) (13/22) * Paradigm * The Beauty and the Tragedy * May I * I * Into The Nothing * Take This * Green Canary * Blow Me Away * Failure * Breaking The Silence * Without You * Sooner or Later * Tear The World Down Category:Canary Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:HIVE Agents Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Antagonists Category:Canary Season 1 Antagonists Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Main Characters Category:LGBT Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Terrans Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters with knowledge of the original timeline Category:Characters